For example, a vehicle control system may be configured to execute a behavior stabilization control based on detection values detected by wheel speed sensors, a steering angle sensor, a yaw rate sensor and a lateral acceleration sensor (refer to JP-H11-070865-A). Such vehicle control system may restrict the occurrence of oversteer by exerting a braking force on turning outer wheels when the vehicle is put in an oversteer condition.
In the above-mentioned vehicle control system, in the event of the vehicle traveling straight ahead when ending the control of restricting the oversteer condition (that is, in the event of the steering angle being small) or the coefficient of friction on the road surface being low, in case the braking force that is being exerted on the turning outer wheels is reduced in one breath, the driver may feel the sensation of physical disorder as the braking force may be felt as being reduced abruptly. Alternatively, the braking force exerted may be reduced gradually when ending the control of restricting the oversteer condition to eliminate the sensation of abruptness. However, in this case, the timing at which the control ends may be delayed due to the braking force being reduced gradually, and the control may continue to be involved unnecessarily.